¿por que, latias?
by zancrowthe godslayer
Summary: Despues de la liga sinnoh Ash, Brock y Dawn deciden tomar un descanso y para ello Ash sugiere ir a Altomare pero tiene mas de una razon para ir a la ciudad en el mar aunque sus planes no van a salir como el quiere. Altoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: bueno esta vez eh decidido escribir algo sobre pokemon porque me gusta bastante y es de mis animes favoritos y planeo centrarme en trabajar en esta historia y luego continuar con el resto de mis historia nwn

PD: esta historia es altoshipping es decir latiasxash que es mi pareja favorita de pokemon xDDD  
DISCLAIMER: pokemon no me pertenece o ahora mismo me estarían viendo en el anime xDDD

Nunca se han preguntado qué pasa cuando un corazón que es puro y bondadoso es corrompido por la furia y la maldad y todo porque no puedes estar con la persona que amas bueno de eso trata esta historia pero antes de llegar a la parte de las que les hablo será mejor ir al principio y darles una pequeña introducción.

Este es mundo que es habitado por humano y unas criaturas llamadas "pokemons" estas criaturas tienen habilidades especiales que junto algunos humanos llamado entrenadores trabajan juntos para ser lo mejor de lo mejor para poder ser maestros pokemon…

Esto nos lleva con un joven llamado ash ketchum un joven que a sus 10 años empezó con su aventura pokemon desde entonces a viajado por varias regiones desde su región natal llamada kanto hasta sinnoh ahora es un joven de 13 años (asi es hice crecer un poco a ash) que acababa de quedar en cuarto lugar en la copa de sinnoh satisfecho por su logro vemos al joven comiendo junto a dos de sus amigos brock y dawn en medio de un bosque.

-muy bien ash ahora que la copa sinnoh termino ¿Qué aras?. Pregunto la chica del grupo con curiosidad al chico de la gorra.

-bueno dawn estaba planeando tomarme unas vacaciones. Dijo ash rascándose detrás de la cabeza respondiéndole a la chica

-bueno eso suena bien aunque ¿Qué lugar podría ser bueno para descansar?. Pregunto el otro chico de pelo en punta mirando a ash

-en realidad yo ya tengo un lugar en mente eh querido volver ahí desde que termino la liga de johto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo así que ahora quisiera volver ahí. Respondió ash mirando a sus amigos

-muy bien ash ¿y cuál es ese lugar al que tanto deseas volver?. Pregunto brock con curiosidad en su tono por la emoción de su mejor amigo

-altomare. Respondió ash con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente animo a sus 2 amigos

-muy entonces será mejor arreglar todo porque hoy mismo partimos para altomare. Dijo brock haciendo a ash y dawn levantarse y preparar todo rápidamente para tomar el barco que los llevaría a la ciudad de altomare

Unas horas más tarde….

Se ve a ash y brock en la proa de un gran barco en medio del mar dirigiéndose a altomare se les ve hablando de cosas al azar hasta que brock saca un tema "interesante" de conversación.

-entonces ash…¿dime cual es la verdadera razón de que quieras ir ahí?. Pregunto brock a su amigo más joven dejándolo en un estado de sorpresa

-je asi que te diste cuenta bueno la verdadera razón es que voy a ver a alguien de quien me enamore. Dijo ash mientras se empezaba a sonrojar mirando hacia el mar apoyado en la baranda de la embarcación

-latias ¿verdad?. Dijo brock sorprendiendo nuevamente al menor que rápidamente miro a su amigo pero luego se calmó y volvió a mirar el océano

-sí, ella desde que me diste esa ridícula charla sobre el amor y todo eso me di cuenta de que a la única que podría amar era latias me di cuenta de que todo de ella me encanta y por eso me enamore de ella aunque lamento que tarde tanto en darme cuenta. Dijo ash sin apartar su vista del océano

-¿bromeas? Todo el mundo pensaba que tardarías al menos otros 10 años en darte cuenta. Le dijo brock a ash que puso un cara de disgusto en su cara

-gracias por el apoyo amigo. Dijo ash en un tono muy sarcástico que cualquier podría notar que hizo reir a brock

-no lo tomes a mal yo te apoyo en todo compañero. Dijo brock con una sonriéndole a su amigo

-gracias entonces. Dijo ash volviendo a mirar el océano donde se puede empezar a ver una ciudad.-ahí esta brock puede ver altomare. Dijo ash muy emocionado empinándose sobre la varanda del barco por la emoción en eso brock dio media vuelta y se dirigio a los camarotes

-voy a ir a avisarle a dawn que vamos a llegar y tu trata de calmarte que si no te vas a caer al mar. Dijo brock en tono de broma esperando la respuesta de su amigo…que no llego y hizo girar rápidamente a brock para alcanzar a ver como ash se caía del barco.

Unos minutos más tarde…

Se ve a nuestros 3 amigos en el puerto con ash empapado y con su fiel compañero pikachu en el hombro.

-me podrían recordar ¿cómo demonios ash se cayó del barco?. Pregunto dawn perpleja por lo que había pasado por suerte ash llevaba a buizel y el pokemon nutria lo había salvado

-me emocione ¿está bien? Ahora ya no me lo recuerden. Dijo ash frunciendo un poco el ceño en señal de que le molestaba que se lo siguieran recordando

-muy bien ash nosotros nos vamos a registrar en el hotel mientras creo que tú tienes que hacer algo más importante. Dijo brock haciendo sorprender a ash recordándole el porque del viaje

-muy bien chicos los veo en el hotel. Dijo ash mientras se disponía a correr hacia la ciudad dando varias vueltas, cruzando puentes y hasta saltar algunos obstáculos para llegar a su destino un callejón sin salido o por lo menos eso parecía.-muy bien aquí estamos amigo. le dijo al pikachu que se encontraba a su hombro.-aquí vamos!. Grito con entusiasmo mientras corría contra la pared solo para terminar chocando contra ella de la peor manera.-AUCH! Creo que debería moverme un poco a la derecha. Después de cambiar un poco su dirección ash atravesó la pared sin problemas con dirección al jardín secreto donde se encontraba latias

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad…

Se ve a un chico seminconsciente que es arrastrado por un croagunk alejado de una chica a la que el chico trato de invitar a salir

-brock esto no pasaría si tu dejaras de invitar a salir a la primera chica que ves pasado. Dijo dawn mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse

-pero ella era mi alma gemela, mi media naranja, la moneda de mi banco… mientras brock seguía diciendo frases posiblemente sacadas de un libro llamado "frases de casanovas para idiota" un chica entro y rápidamente se acercó a la pareja

-vaya pero si es en casanova de brock. Dijo una chica en tono burlo como brock se levantaba para saludar a la chica que se les había acercado

-hola bianca un tiempo sin verte. Dijo brock ya totalmente recuperado.-quiero presentarte a dawn ella es una amiga que a estado viajando conmigo y ash. Dijo brock apuntando a la chica a su lado

-un gusto conocerte. Dijo bianca haciendo un pequeño saludo a dawn

-igualmente. Respondió la chica al lado de brock

-¿y que los trae de vuelta a altomare? Y ¿Dónde está ash?. Pregunto bianca con gran curiosidad acerca de la aparición de sus amigos

-bueno es la misma respuesta para ambas preguntas y creo que ya no puedo guardar el secreto…lo que pasa es que ash por fin se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de latias y bueno volvimos para que ash se lo pudiera decir y ahora debe estar en el jardín secreto. Dijo brock terminando de hablar soltando un suspiro en eso dawn se emocionó bastante al saber que por fin se había enamorado no podía esperar para preguntarle sobre eso….pero por otro lado bianca al terminar de escuchar lo que había dicho brock estaba en un estado de shock.-bianca ¿Qué te pasa?. Pregunto brock con preocupación al ver el estado de su amiga

-ash no debía a ver ido al jardín secreto. Dijo bianca aun en estado de shock

-¿Por qué no?. Pregunto brock sabiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar

-bueno eso es porque….

Mientras en el jardín secreto….

-¿Dónde podrá estar?. Se preguntaba ash mientras seguía caminando por el hermoso jardín secreto de altomare acompañado por su compañero pikachu que solo le respondo con "pika" con un tono aburrido después de escuchar la última queja de su amigo ash logro divisar a quien buscaba podía ver a un dragon de color blanco y rojo balanceándose en un columpio sostenido sobre un árbol al verla se emocionó bastante pero luego la sorprendió al ver a 2 pequeños dragones uno idéntico a latias y otro casi igual exepto que uno de sus colores en vez de ser rojo era azul ash sabía que era un latios pero ¿Qué hacían 2 pequeños latios y latias aquí?. En eso un gran dragon de color blanco y azul apareció bajando del cielo era mucho más grande que latias y se acercó a la dragon sentada en el columpio y después de estar a la misma altura abrazo a los pequeños dragones y luego beso a latias esto dejo a ash en un estado de shock completo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras salía corriendo seguido por su amigo pikachu. Ash en ese momento sentía ira, tristeza, celos, etc. Nunca antes se había sentido así pero de repente sintió como si algo dentro del hubiera muerto y otra cosa hubiera nacido algo malvado

-je parece que al fin podre divertirme. Dijo ash con un tono malvado mientras levantaba la mirada para mostrar unos ojos de color purpura….

Autor: bueno que les parecio les dijo que me iba a concentrar en esta historia nwn bueno pronto verán como continua porque acabo de terminar de escribir a las 3 de la mañana xDDDD hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: ola de nuevo amigos :D aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo como les prometí también dejo el aviso que mañana preparare un nuevo capítulo para "el regreso de zancrow" así que espérenlo que les gustara ahora la historia nwn

Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece o si no esta historia ya sería un película o algo así xDDDD

Pikachu solo podía ver a su mejor amigo, compañero y entrenador como lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se alejaba del lugar sentía que nunca pararía hasta que vio a su entrenador detenerse en las afueras de repente el pequeño ratón eléctrico sintió un escalofrió en la espalda como de una sensación malvada que venia de….¡¿ash?!

-¿pika?. Se preguntó el pequeño pokemon mientras observaba a su entrenador levantar la mirada con unos ojos que asusto a pikachu

-jajajajaja será mejor comenzar a arreglar algunos asuntos si quiero hacer esto divertido. Dijo ash con un tono psicópata como se dirigía lejos del lugar siendo seguido por su mejor amigo pikachu hasta el centro pokemon donde ash llamo al profesor oak

-ola ash ¿Cómo has estado?. Pregunto el profesor oak sonando interesado por saber en se encontraba ahora el chico al quien le dio su primer pokemon

-me encuentro bien aunque necesito un favor. Dijo ash cubriendo sus ojos para no mostrar su nuevo color de ojos y tratando de usar su tono común de hablar

-dime ¿Qué necesitas?. Pregunto el profesor oak cortésmente mientras observaba al chico

-vera como termino la liga de sinnoh eh decidido tomar unas vacaciones y me preguntaba si me podría enviar a todos mis pokemon para ya sabe jugar con ellos ah! Y además llamar a liza para enviarme a charizard. Dijo ash todavía tratando de sonar calmado y sin malicia en su voz

-claro no veo problema ya que estas de vacaciones dame un momento y ya los traigo. Dijo el profesor oak como se fue un momento para volver con una caja lleva de pokebolas.- Aquí están ash son todos y en un rato llamare a liza para que te mande a charizard debería llegar mañana. Dijo el profesor oak como ponía las pokebolas en una máquina que las transporto donde se encontraba ash.-por si acaso ash ¿Dónde estás?. Pregunto el profesor con curiosidad en su voz

-en altomare bueno gracias por enviarme a mis compañeros profesor ahora tengo que irme adiós. Dijo ash con una falsa sonrisa como cortaba la llamada con el profesor oak.- Muy bien solo falta charizard que llega mañana y ya sentirán mi furia. decía ash como tomaba todas la pokebolas que le habían llegado.- pero primero vamos a darle un pequeño incentivo a mi amiguitos. Dijo ash como irradiaba una aura oscura que fue transmitida a las pokebolas cambiando su usual color rojo y blanco a negro y rojo.- mañana empieza mi diversión muahahahaha. Decía ash en un tono psicópata como se dirigía a hotel donde se hospedaba

Mientras tanto en el hotel…

-¡¿Qué latias ya está con un latios?!. Dijo brock en sorpresa por la noticia que les había dado bianca a los amigos de ash

-pobre ash… Dijo dawn bajando la mirada pensando en cómo se sentiría su amigo con la noticia de quien su compañero de viaje se había enamorado ahora estaba con alguien

-¿c-como paso eso de latios y el latios?. Pregunto brock incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar aun no lo podía creer

-bueno después de la muerte de latios ella estaba devastada y como bien debes recordar ash se quedó un tiempo para consolarla que al parecer ayudo bastante el problema se hizo que cuando por fin se había calmado por la muerte de su hermano ahora tenía que sufrir con la ida de ash ella se había enamorado de ash de su forma de ser de todo aunque se dio cuenta muy tarde porque cuando se dio cuenta ese mismo día ustedes ya se iban de altomare y nunca le pudo decir cómo se sentía a ash. Dijo bianca poniendo expresión de tristesa como terminaba de explicar la historia

-asi que por eso ella beso a ash antes de irnos. Dijo brock como se ponía la mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba en los hechos

-¡¿Qué ella hizo que?!. Pregunto bianca en total shock por lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿Qué no sabías?. Pregunto bock con incredulidad mientras observaba a bianca.- bueno lo que paso fue que antes de irnos cuando estábamos en el barco y estábamos a punto de salir de altomare te vimos a ti o por lo menos se parecía a ti y bueno ash hizo parar el barco y se bajo a un pequeño muelle que estaba cerca ahí se le acercó y le dio un papel a ash y luego lo beso aunque claro solo fue un beso en la mejilla.- dijo brock como terminaba de decir su relato.- aunque de cualquier manera me hizo sentir tan celoso que él fue besado antes que yo. Decía brock como empezaba a hacer un berrinche

-ya veo y si definitivamente esa era latias porque yo me encontraba en el mercado en ese momento así que no pude ser yo la de ese momento. Dijo bianca mientras terminaba de entender lo que decía brock y veía como se revolcaba en el piso por los celos

-pero aun no nos has dicho como latias termino con un latios. Dijo brock como retomaba la compostura

-oh cierto. Dijo bianca como se preparaba para continuar con la historia.-lo que paso después de que ustedes se fueron fue que latias cayó en un estado de gran depresión y soledad y aunque mi abuelo y yo tratamos de animarla nada funciono pasaba el tiempo y ella se mantenía más alejada de todo el mundo hasta que un día llego un latios que nunca habíamos visto y lo peor fue que llego durante la temporada de apareamiento y el resto ya deberán adivinarlo… Dijo bianca desviando la mirada hacia un lado al recordar lo que había pasado

-ya veo pero aun sabiendo esto no cambiara lo que pase con ash. Al terminar su frase el recién nombrado entro con el ceño fruncido

-¿ash?. Llamo dawn a su amigo para saber cómo se estaba después de acabar de escuchar lo que había pasado con bianca

-¿Qué quieres?. Pregunto ash con un tono de enojo y molestia en su voz como que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

-S-solo quería saber si estabas bien por lo de latias. Dijo dawn algo intimidada por el tono de ash el nunca hablaba en ese tono siempre era alegre y muy hiperactivo

-solo estoy algo cabreado porque…. Dijo ash deteniéndose a pensar que si les decía que había ido con esa dragona se preocuparían por alguna razón y no lo dejarían en paz.-porque me perdi y termine llegando aquí muy cansado. Dijo ash terminando con algunas respiraciones agitadas para hacer creer a sus amigos que estaba cansado

- oh ya veo. Dice dawn un poco más tranquila por la razón que le dio ash

-ahora si me permiten quiero ir a descansar. Decía ash como hacia su camino hacia su habitación del hotel después de desaparecer brock les hizo unas señas a ambas chicas para que lo escucharan

-esto es raro ash nunca actúa así algo le debe estar pasando. Dijo brock sin esperar a que ambas le prestaran mucha atención

-pero él ya nos explicó la razón. Dijo dawn convencida por las palabras de su amigo

-él nos mintió lo eh visto una diez mil veces más cansado durante nuestros viajes a como está ahora y aun asi estaba con su ánimo de siempre. Dijo brock con un tono frio para cada palabra que decía

-¿y entonces que le estará pasando?. Pregunto bianca preocupada por ash

-no lo sé pero será mejor averiguarlo mañana no creo que hoy le saquemos respuestas a ash. Dijo brock relajando un tono más tranquilo al terminar de hablar se despidieron brock y dawn se fueron a su habitación y bianca volvió a casa de su abuelo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de ash….

-no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana por fin todos sentirán lo que diversión significa para mi muahahahaha. Dijo ash en un tono psicópata como se dormia al lado de un gran monton de pokeballs negras cubiertas por un aura maligna…


End file.
